


Used and Uneasy

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Art, M/M, traditional drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur takes advantage of Merlin. Merlin feels used and discarded. Arthur feels ill at ease, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used and Uneasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adsullatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsullatta/gifts).



                                                                                         

                                                                 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for a story that I am hoping will still be written. HUGS. Merry Christmas. Miss you. Hope you are feeling better. <3


End file.
